


Scent and Sensibility

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bruises, Fanart, Illustrations, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Scarred Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Historical AU based on fanfic and roleplay with MaroonDragon.Omega Stiles and Alpha Peter sharing an intimate moment. Historical setting. Love bites and mating bite scar warning.Drawn for the Steter Week 2017 prompt: Established Relationship and Mates





	Scent and Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scent and Sensibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593581) by [MaroonDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon). 



> _Stiles is an omega, writing under an alpha nom de plume and creating erotic fiction that goes straight on the banned books list. Kicked out of omega finishing school for causing mischief, and with his father falling sick, the debuntante’s future prospects look rather worrying._
> 
> _The disreputable alpha Peter Hale runs his own publishing house, mostly for his own amusement, secretly printing sordid literature. He’s unsually old for an alpha bachelor, even with his prestigious family name and wealth. However he remains unwed largely due to social physiognomy, after he was burnt rescuing his sister’s youngest in the great Hale House fire._
> 
> _Peter happens to be in love with a writer that he publishes and he sends letters to under the pretence of being an editor. However their sinful, illegal relationship as two alphas can never be and he believes he’ll never meet his beloved Claude… Peter and Stiles meet at a debutante ball and arrange a mutually beneficial marriage between themselves to keep up appearances as a respectable mated couple, with no idea that they’re already in love._

**Author's Note:**

> No negative critique on this, please. It's a completed, older work re-uploaded from Fumblr to protect my artwork from the purge. Thank you!
> 
> Do not repost without permission. I do not consent to my artwork being posted on other sites. Hexes and curses on anyone that does. :)  
> I may allow credited for use as icons if credited and asked permission.
> 
> Please do share your thoughts about the scene or what you think worked or what you like about this! I will no longer be using Fumblr and so am losing the few responses I have. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Cheers!


End file.
